russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 having a back-to-back celebration on its Happy 54 Year Anniversary
August 22, 2014 IBC-13, their foundation as the leading TV network. They still hold that the biggest stars led by TVJ (Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon), Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada, Sharon Cuneta, Jimmy Santos, Alma Moreno, Joe Quirino, among others. It made IBC-13, the number 1 TV station of the 70's until the late 80's, and now is the number 3 station in the country since 1996 "This allows IBC-13 to acquire assets and paying cash," Canoy said. "These assets are buying to IBC-13 with a certain mark-up to recover the discount given to the blocktimer's costumer and earn a profile from the entire government." This arrangement guarantees Channel 13 blocktimer with Viva Television. With great help from Viva Entertainment, IBC is celebrates its 54th year anniversary, shaking all its viewers from morning till midnight, bringing a lot of fresh shows for all walks of life and undergoing a major overhaul, this time with Viva Television putting more local programs and more exciting shows and format. I've seen the print ads and was able to catch their plugs, commercials and new programs as well. Channel 13 will be seen loud, proud and clear and will give the top stations like Channel 2 and 7 good competition. Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 - which defines the basic thrust of IBC programming: strong bias for more local productions; a striving balance between entertainment and public information; and the recognition of its social role without losing sight of the need to earn profits. Television viewing pleasure has certainly become more exciting on the local front as The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 now stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, emerged as the major player on Philippine television history that broke the network duopoly since its launch on March 1, 1960 and February 1, 1975 last year, shaking the TV landscape with its innovative shows that offer the best in light entertainment. The latest buzz is that Channel 13, known as the station home to the PBA and NBA basketball games, will now be in competitive form and is into programming quality shows. Happy birthday IBC and congratulations for being the undisputed No.3 TV station in the country. Now reveling its Happy 54 Year with the network's top-rating TV programs such as The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, PBA and NBA at the forefront--all soaring high in the ratings, IBC-13 definitely has all the fitting reasons for a month-long birthday celebration. As an anniversary offering, The Kapinoy Network has been loaded with an activities and events especially this month—from the recent launch of new shows such as the international programs of TreseBella's newest primetime sensation such as Fated to Love You and Sunny Girl, new tokusatsu series Ultraman Tiga, the trend-setting series such as croco fantaserye Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo starring Thirdy Lacson, Miguel Moreno voice as Kroko, Maritoni Fernandez and Victor Anastacio; feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess topbilled by Janella Salvador as her leading role as Janella, with Marlo Mortel; and an action-packed superserye called Voltron Man topbilled by AJ Muhlach as his lead role as Voltron Man for superhero, with Coleen Garcia. Red Carpet Premiere of the Disney animated movie like Planes: Fire & Rescue and The Expendables 3 last July 18 and August 16, a back-to-back special episodes of SM Little Stars 2014, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, Dingdong n' Lani, T.O.D.A.S., Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, KapinoyLand and Maya Loves Sir Chief, to the numerous on-air and online promos. But as if the party isn't enough, to cap off the station's birthday month are IBC talents, stars and superstars, fans, and supporters, as the station for their 54th year anniversary party invites everyone to back-to-back birthday party celebration also had numerous on-air and online promos and organized an anniversary party through Ito'ng Bagong Channel at 54 Anniversary Party to be held last August 22, Friday, 6 p.m. to 12 midnight at the Glorietta 3 Tent, and on Kapinoy 54 Birthday Kiddie Party this coming on August 28, Saturday, 10 a.m. at the Active Fun Play & Party Center at SM North Edsa. To get invitations for these events, please log on to www.ibc.com.ph. Don’t miss this one of a kind event. Keep on improving, keep on giving us different TV shows and keep watching TV viewing habits. Celebrities, stars, food and drinks were overflowing. It's the double festivity loaded with exciting and fun games, prizes, and IBC stars and talents Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar, Nadine Lustre, Robi Domingo, and a gang of TODAS led by Joey de Leon, Born to be a Superstar finalists are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo, Arvin Ventanilla and Cayleen Villamor, Dingdong Avanzado, the nightingale Lani Misalucha, Jake Cuenca, Cristine Reyes, AJ Muhlach, Coleen Garcia, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Jerome Ponce, Diether Ocampo, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Friends 4Ever and TODAS Kids barkada to name a few, the G-Force dancers, and also Ramon Bautista and Abra as they do storytelling on Saturday for kids who will all together party and blow the IBC's Happy 54th Birthday candle. All these celebrations are The Kapinoy Network's way of showing their gratitude and thanksgiving for all the gifts that the station has been continually receiving since its infancy. The positive feedback and the strongly increasing patronage from viewers, advertisers, and celebrities are altogether enough reasons for IBC-13 to celebrate its strong massive in the Philippine television industry. Party with IBC-13 on the station's double Happy 54 Year Anniversary Party on August 22 to 25, Friday and Saturday, to celebrate and shake as the station continues to bring innovative, creative and highly-entertaining programs for the the Progressive Pinoys. Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13. Congratulations to IBC and Happy Anniversary mga Kapinoy.